


Perfect combination

by Altavista



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Love, Romance, Sprousehart, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altavista/pseuds/Altavista
Summary: The ideals went out of fashion. Now her main rule is a human flaw. But every rule has its exceptions, right?





	Perfect combination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sprousehart fandom!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sprousehart+fandom%21).



> Soooooo, this is Sprousehart fic. Kind of crazy, right?  
> I have no idea what it is and why I post it. All I know is that I love Sprousehart.
> 
> I apologize in advance, because English isn’t my first language, so there is a huge possibility for mistakes. Thank you so much for reading this. Let me know what you think. Love you:3

When someone says “perfect combination”, we wince unwittingly, scorning everything that is perfect. Today, the ideals went out of fashion and we are trying to show the world our weaknesses, because someone started to say that they are beautiful. Everybody starts throwing phrases like “There is nothing perfect in the world” or “Everything perfect is fake”. Of course, there’s something painfully truthful, but we know that rules have exceptions.

Considering the patterns on his faded jeans in the dim light of the inappropriate lamp, Cole was smoking a cigarette. Smoke was enveloping the room, casting a light atmosphere of carelessness. The cigarette was almost burned out, but he wasn’t in hurry. Thoughts were dancing in his head, covered with cigarette smoke. He leaned back in his armchair and let the white smoke of his cigarette to be free. The room was melting in dark colors, and even the dim light of the lamp couldn’t help.

He suddenly thought that he should change “Camel” for “Marlboro”. Lately, it started to be annoying. Lately, everything started to be annoying. But the fact that at that moment he was sitting in Lili’s hotel room was a little bit amusing. He smirked, thinking about her.

During all this time in her room, Cole tried not to think about her, but when he noticed a bottle of her favorite perfume on the bedside table, he could not resist. It seemed that his body has become lighter knowing that she will come soon. He glanced at the clock on the wall and it seemed to him that the minutes were creeping by too slowly. He smoked too many cigarettes and she won’t like it, but it’s her fault because it’s almost impossible to wait.

Time dragged on with chewing gum, forcing Cole to fill the room with smoke. The wait was like a poison. It forced to feel something and think clearly. The clock was ticking and It seemed that he almost composed the symphony of this tick. The symphony of waiting was painful, but so beautiful.

Suddenly Cole heard that a key in the lock turned and put a cigarette out. The door opened and Lili entered the room, not noticing the presence of Cole in the dim lights. She closed the door slowly and turned back around, freezing in astonishment.

“What are you doing here?” she asked, raising an eyebrow. Her eyes clearly loomed in the dim light of the inappropriate lamp.

“It’s funny that you asked,” Cole grinned, pulling a toothpick from his pocket. Lili liked his habit of keeping a toothpick in his mouth but she has never told him about it. Even today she thought that one day she would do it.“I decided to come to you, but you weren’t here, so I had to use my equanimity and wait for you”.

“You used your impudence, not your equanimity,” said Lili, closing the door.

“Don’t tell me you don’t like it,” he drawled, looking at her, feeling that there is enough light for the two of them. The dim light was more than ever.

“Of course. I love it when someone breaks in to my hotel room,” quipped Lili, sitting down on the armchair in front of Cole. Their eyes were at the same level and she noticed how his eyes giggled, looking at her. There was something else in them, but it was too dark to understand. “So, how did you do this?”

“Oh, it was quite easy,” answered Cole with a satisfied grin. A smirk painted his face and didn’t leave it. “Greed can be very useful sometimes. Especially if it is the greed of the clerk”.

“So, you paid money to get to my room?” smiled Lili finally, not looking away from his mocking eyes.

“You can call it that, If you want so”.

“Not at all,” she said confidently and he noticed that her eyes flashed.

“We both know that it is not”.

“You are too self confident,” waved Lili. She felt a shiver down her spine. “It has long been out of fashion”.

“You are afraid to admit that we’re no longer friends and it is also out of fashion. Maybe that’s why we’re sitting here together”.

“We’re sitting here together because you broke into my room,” she said caustically, impatiently tapping her fingers on the upholstery of the armchair.

“But you haven’t thrown me out,” he smiled. The room blurred in mixed colors of his grin and her indecision.

“Yet”.

“You are not going to do it,” Cole chuckled, standing up, dropping a toothpick and slowly pacing around the room. “We both know why I’m here and we both know why you’re angry. One of my models was at the party with me last night and I think you didn’t like it”.

“Really? It’s funny because I don’t care,” she laughed with a fake smile. “Just get out of here,” she added more seriously, standing up. The silence was hanging in the air.

They looked at each other in the semi-darkness, which the dull light of the inappropriate lamp couldn’t dispel. The clock was ticking too loudly and it started to be annoying. The noise of the cars on the street was talking about the existence of the world outside the hotel room, which was spinning above them. A bottle of Lili’s favorite perfume stood on the bedside table and the last Cole’s cigarette was smoldering in the ashtray.

Cole came closer and took her hand in his, looking at her indecision on thin, trembling fingers. He looked up and noticed peachy lipstick on her lips that was difficult to notice from afar. Her eyes were talking about something very important. It is a pity that in the dim light it was impossible to solve.

“I know you’re lying to me, but that’s okay. I’ve known the truth for too long. And, to be honest, I would have listened to your lie forever because I’ll always know the truth. I see the lie in your eyes and say that is the best thing I have ever seen,” said Cole, looking in her eyes. He touched her peachy lips slowly, trying to do it carefully. Her inconsistent breath hurt him, but just for a moment.

Someone took the palette and mixed all their feelings into this hotel room. The clock was ticking in vain, because they did not hear it. They were standing and kissing, remaining the perfect combination which people usually despise. Someone’s going to argue, but I will say that, after all, they were the exception to the rule.

“It’s so weird,” smiled Lili, retreating. “Look at us. We have gone out of fashion. You have a shirt like Billy Fury had and faded jeans. I have a chiffon floral dress. It’s too perfect for 50’s and this dim light, but not good enough for the new century”.

“And how do people call it?” Cole smiled, raising his eyebrows.

“Everybody calls it old-fashioned”.

“You have no idea how I love everything old-fashioned,” he grinned, drawling. “Especially your floral dress. I think my grandma had the same in 50’s ”.

“Oh, shut up” she smiled, painting her face with the most beautiful peachy smile which he liked so much and getting his satisfied smirk back.

You probably didn’t believe that they are the perfect combination. Let it be so. They will never believe it too.

Standing in front of each other in a hotel room in the dim light you see millions of the most amazing things that you will never see in the light of day. Maybe separately they are quite different, but together they make a perfect combination. Although all perfect things have already become old-fashioned and fashion dictated us new rules, even new rules had its exceptions.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning to post another Sprousehart fic, so let me know If you'd like to read it. Huge thanks!


End file.
